Episode 4762 (13 December 2013)
Carol’s distracted during breakfast at the Butchers’. Terry complains that he’s a bad luck magnet on Friday 13. Carol’s rushed off her feet in the café when Marie calls in sick. David proposes dealing in in vintage cars at the car lot. When Max is unenthusiastic, David approaches Janine for financial help but Janine doesn’t want to know. Joey’s angry that Carol’s forgotten she promised to visit Alice but Carol can’t get out of work. David notes Carol’s fed up and promises to organise the kids’ tea. David posts a photo of Pat and Frank through Janine’s letter box. Janine’s unimpressed by the guilt-trip but agrees to listen to David’s proposal when he points out the car lot was good enough for Frank. Looking around the sparse lot, Janine pities David, recalling the extravagant lifestyle he used to lead. David wants to buy the car lot to make a proper family business for Carol and Bianca and wonders if Janine’s ever wanted to own something real that gets her pulse racing. Janine’s given food for thought but dismisses David’s proposal, to his disappointment. In the café, a fed up Carol walks out when Lucy’s rude to her. At home, she’s angry to find the fridge bare. A dejected David returns, apologising for forgetting to prepare dinner. Carol explodes with rage, to David’s surprise, and throws him out. Bianca worries to Terry about Carol. Later, in the bathroom, Carol runs a bath. She lifts up her top and feels under her right arm, terrified. A property developer’s contacted Phil about buying the Vic. Ronnie’s concerned that they have a reputation for buying pubs and turning them into flats. Alfie tries to warn Roxy against Carl - she enjoys informing Alfie of the plans for the Vic. Alfie tells Ian, who pleads with Phil not to sell – the Vic’s part of their heritage. Phil’s had an offer of £850,000 for the Vic. Ronnie asks for a £20,000 loan but won’t tell Phil what it’s for. Alfie, Terry, Masood and Ian toast to the Vic. Ronnie finds Roxy drinking with Carl, but merely offers to pick Amy up from school for her. When Carl attempts to goad Ronnie, Ronnie stays calm and insists Roxy means the world to her. Sharon offers Phil her support over the Vic sale and recalls the best and worst times of her life have happened there but she can never go back. Phil gets a phone call. Later, he tells Ronnie the deal’s done but refuses to give her the loan. After firing Lucy and Danny to free up some cash, Janine helps herself to a drink behind the bar and announces to a stunned crowd that Phil’s agreed to sell her the Vic. Abi’s ignoring Jay’s calls. Dexter makes Abi an apology breakfast, but inadvertently lands Lola in it when he reveals she knew Jay kissed Kitty. Lauren assures Abi that forgiving Jay won’t make her like Tanya. Abi agrees to hear Jay out but doesn’t want to waste years splitting up and getting back together; Jay admits that he can’t guarantee they won’t have problems, but swears to be honest from now on. In the Vic, Lola and Dexter are relieved when Abi and Jay enter hand in hand - one mistake won’t ruin their relationship. Dexter vows to sort his head out. Masood boasts about his postal round Christmas tips. Shirley sets up a tips jar in the Minute Mart but only makes 25p. Eying the ‘For Sale’ sign outside the Vic, Shirley swears one day she and Tina won’t be bottom of the pile anymore. Cast ;Carol Jackson Protrayed by Lindsey Coulson ;David Wicks Protrayed by Michael French ;Bianca Butcher Protrayed by Patsy Palmer ;Terry Spraggan Protrayed by Terry Alderton ;Janine Butcher Protrayed by Charlie Brooks ;Billy Mitchell Protrayed by Perry Fenwick ;Lola Pearce Protrayed by Danielle Harold ;Jay Brown Protrayed by Jamie Borthwick ;Shirley Carter Protrayed by Linda Henry ;Tina Carter Protrayed by Luisa Bradshaw-White ;Ronnie Mitchell Protrayed by Samantha Womack ;Roxy Mitchell Protrayed by Rita Simons ;Phil Mitchell Protrayed by Steve McFadden ;Max Branning Protrayed by Jake Wood ;Lauren Branning Protrayed by Jacqueline Jossa ;Abi Branning Protrayed by Lorna Fitzgerald ;Kat Moon Protrayed by Jessie Wallace ;Alfie Moon Protrayed by Shane Richie ;Ian Beale Protrayed by Adam Woodyatt ;Lucy Beale Protrayed by Hetti Bywater ;Dexter Hartman Protrayed by Khali Best ;Masood Ahmed Protrayed by Nitin Ganatra ;Carl White Protrayed by Daniel Coonan ;Joey Branning Protrayed by David Witts ;Danny Pennant Protrayed by Gary Lucy Category:Episode Category:2013 Episodes